


【安藤诚明x你】弦月

by shellyoops



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellyoops/pseuds/shellyoops
Summary: 乙女向，安藤诚明x你双追梦人设定，有车第一次写文，流水账ooc都是我的但你不许骂我哼
Kudos: 2





	【安藤诚明x你】弦月

明天就是3月29日，宝塚放榜的日子，连续两年落榜的我已经18岁：今年是最后的机会了。安藤诚明光着膀子帮我提着行李，一前一后走向即将发车的夜行巴士。海上的男人才拥有的结实健壮的肩膀和双臂微微紧绷，显出好看的肌肉线条。“一个人坐车要小心点哦。”平时沉默寡言的安藤今天难得的很罗嗦，一路上絮絮叨叨的，“睡觉的时候把毯子裹好，记得拿衣服垫一垫腰，还有重要的钱包证件要放在靠窗里侧……”我跟在他身后，はいはい地应付着，关于明天发表两种结果的可能性塞满了脑海，让我心烦意乱，全然没有在意他空下来的那只手，一路不安地时而握拳又张开。

走到车门口时，安藤诚明停住了脚步。“到了。欸等一下啊…啊在哪里来着……”他转过身，在身上左边拍拍，右边扯扯，似乎在找什么东西，把工具背心前前后后起码七八个口袋都结结实实摸了一遍后，右手突然在心口停住了，“啊，还好。”一幅如释重负的样子，安藤伸出两只手指，戳进胸前那个最窄小最隐秘的口袋，夹出一个小袋子 -- 一个绿松石色的锦制御守，点缀着浅浅的樱花纹样，浅金色的丝线绣着“学业合格”四个字。这过于精致了吧 -- 我在脑子里忍不住噗嗤一声暗笑 -- 从来没见过这双风吹日晒翻江倒海的糙手拿过和他本人这么八竿子打不着北的东西。

显然是没读懂我的脑内os，见我一直盯着他的手没动弹，安藤把御守字面朝上放在手心，捧到我眼前，“我今天出海回来得早，路过神社就顺便捎了这个。” 顺便？当我不知道我们这破地方就数神社的樱花最有名吗？这两天正是全开的时候，不是起大早去的鬼才信你个船工憨憨会临时起意去和蜂拥而来拍网红照的JKDK人挤人呢。

“骗谁...”我不过脑子地抬起头刚准备调侃他，却硬生生将舌头打了个结把到嘴边的话截住了。初春的福冈夜晚还凉气十足，可我分明看到了安藤额上细小的汗珠，在巴士指示灯的闪烁下晶莹发光。那双平时面对大风大浪也毫无惧色的眼睛竟有些躲闪，长长的睫毛低垂着，随着眼球的晃动几乎察觉不到地在颤动。安藤的嘴唇微微开合，又没想好说什么似的，下意识地咬了咬下唇。牙白。我的心脏嘟地停了一拍，然后失控般怦怦怦地开始在胸腔蹦迪。

\------------------------------------------ 

是什么时候开始在意他的呢？

十岁的时候，父母离婚，我和妈妈就搬到了福冈这个靠海的小城。为了支持我考宝塚，妈妈盘下了一家居酒屋，晚上便无暇顾及我。好在邻居安藤家照顾我们，于是安藤家晚饭桌上就常年多了我这一张嘴。安藤诚明比我大三岁，虽说长着一张成熟稳重的脸，却经常有意无意地泄露出和这副模样不太相符的孩子气，比如不仅自己煮奶茶，甚至还会偷偷网购珍珠。再比如有次不知道从哪儿搞来了一个连在手机上的麦克风，宝贝得跟个什么似的跟我炫耀。然而当我笑他说这不是给幼儿园小朋友玩的吗，安藤诚明却罕见地收起了笑容，认真地把玩着那个麦，若有所思地说“麦克风可不只是玩具哦，至少对我来说不是。”

从初中开始，为了备战宝塚的考试，我放学都会去舞蹈学校练习芭蕾，安藤妈妈怕我一个人走夜路危险，就让安藤诚明每天接我下课。他总是会将自行车歪歪地倚在护栏上，靠在学校门口东张西望地等我。刚结束柔道部活的安藤总是顶着一头明显是匆匆冲淋后、胡乱用毛巾吸了两下水就完事儿的顺毛，平时整齐偏分的刘海全数垂在额前，细碎的发尖隐隐约约遮住浓密的剑眉，和鼻梁连成一道无比流畅的弧线。

“哟，你男朋友今天久等了哦~”和我一起下课的朋友们看到安藤，经常这样故意夸张地大声打趣。安藤诚明不好意思似的摆摆手，也不说话，就咧着嘴憨憨一笑，一边把自行车扶正，一边看着我掐着朋友胳膊小声让她们闭嘴，等我低着头红着脸ごめごめ地跑过去，然后拍拍坐垫，“今天也辛苦啦。我妈说晚上吃寿喜烧哦！”

我坐在安藤的后座，飞驰过一盏又一盏夜灯。我们会聊聊一天都发生了什么，更多的时候是静静地听他唱歌。他的浅唱低吟伴着自行车嘎达嘎达的链条声，在夜空中悠悠回荡。我拉着安藤诚明的衣角，觉得要是这段回家路要是能再长一点，就好了。

\------------------------------------------ 

“谢谢。”我慌张地低下头不敢看他，心想还好天气冷，就算被看到耳根红了也可以推说是冻得。听到我的回答，安藤仿佛松了口气，声音一下舒展了开来，虽然仍轻得仿佛在自言自语。

“没问题的，今年一定会合格的。”

我听到他话语中的笑意，内心强行镇定了一下，抬起头刚想说什么，周身却一下子被温暖包围。安藤一把将我紧紧地揽住，随即好像觉得自己用力过猛，松开了一些，安抚受惊的小动物一样摩挲着我的肩膀。我的下半张脸被突如其来的拥抱埋进了肩头，整个人陷入他的怀抱。海上的日夜试练给了安藤厚实的胸膛，可我离得太近了，近到安藤引以为傲的肌肉也掩盖不了他平静呼吸下的急促心跳。我吸了吸鼻子，鲜明的、令人安心的大海的气息淹没了我，我情不自禁地回抱住安藤，“想要拥有这片海啊”，脑海里有一个声音这么说着。

这个拥抱沉默得只剩下彼此胸腔内的共鸣，直到登车的提示声响起，耳边才再次响起安藤诚明一字一句的话语，“我相信你，然后，我也会加油的。”

我盯着车窗倒影中昏暗的灯光，直到在颠簸中昏昏睡去，也没想清楚“我也会加油”是什么意思。 

\------------------------------------------ 

平时扎习惯了的松松马尾为了今天的结果发表盘成了发髻，紧得扯着太阳穴生疼。我站在一群同样翘首以待的姑娘们中间，使劲闭了闭因为过于紧张而干涩的眼睛，深吸了一口气，抬头望天。头顶樱花树上还只有星星点点的骨朵，“福冈的樱花可是已经盛开了呢。”我想着，一边暗自吐槽自己马上就放榜了，注意力居然还能一秒转移到樱花上，一边把手揣进大衣口袋。我摸到了那个小小的锦袋，脑中倏忽闪过安藤诚明：昨晚车灯照映下他那张半明半暗的脸，飘忽而犹豫的眼神，当然还有那个拥抱。御守上的绣线并不光滑，手指划过绣字略有毛糙的边缘，恍然给我一种错觉，仿佛那御守上还带着安藤诚明的温度，而我在抚摸着的是他那双粗糙而有厚度的手。

“第XX届宝塚音乐学校终试合格录取名单发表！”我被猛地拉回现实，茫然地抬起头，刚才那一瞬间的温暖错觉竟差点让我忘了，此前的几百个日夜我是怎样努力，就为了现在这一刻。

榜单上，有我的名字。

\------------------------------------------

一回到福冈，我就被各种各样的祝贺会和庆功宴淹没了，然而安藤诚明并没有出现在任何一个饭局上。“诚明啊，他之前突然说有事情要办，这两天去东京了，还死活不肯告诉我们是什么事儿，你说奇怪不奇怪。”有一天我向安藤妈妈询问起来的时候，她这样说到。

日子过得飞快，几天时间眨眼就过去，离去宝塚报道的日子也越来越近。这天我在妈妈的居酒屋帮忙，客人不多，正低头擦洗着吧台时，店门上的铃铛清脆地发出了声响。“いらっしゃいませ！”我大声地欢迎到，一抬头，却发现走进来的是安藤诚明。今天的安藤和以往不太一样，穿着一身棉麻质地的白衬衫，最上面的扣子松开，衣服柔软的质地越发显示出他发达的肌肉。“出去走走吧？”他看到我微微惊讶的样子，摸了摸后脑勺，一贯的羞涩，又隐约有些心事重重。

有一搭没一搭地闲聊中，我们不知不觉就走到了港口。在专门高中学习船体机械维修的安藤诚明，高中毕业就进了福冈本地的一家船运公司做船舶工程师。过去的几年里，大海对于安藤来说恐怕远比陆地要更加熟悉。

倚着栏杆，安藤和我并肩立在甲板上。“马上就要去报道了？”我嗯了一声，海浪舔舐着船壁，静悄悄地发出悉悉索索的声响。

“其实……有些事情要告诉你的。”我有些疑惑地望向他。安藤没有看我，依然直视着眼前平静的海面。天空中有一些稀薄的云雾，月亮撒下银亮的光彩，随着海水无声地涌动。

“可能这个话题你会觉得很突然。我从很久以前开始就想当偶像了。小学第一次独唱表演，我紧张的要死，但结束表演，看着台下别的小朋友兴奋得向台上挥手，鼓掌叫着我的名字的时候，我觉得自己整个人都发着光。那时站在舞台上，真实地确定自己能给别人带来幸福的满足感，我永远都记得。”

“可是，通过当偶像然后给别人快乐这种事，对我这种小镇上的普通孩子来说，只是听上去都很离谱对吧？所以升学去专门高中，毕业去当船工什么的，我并没有特别挣扎。只是在漫长的航行中百无聊赖的时候，我会拿着那个小麦克风，对着大海唱唱歌，想象海浪的声音是观众们的掌声，想象海平面下的生物都能听到我的歌声，只不过没法为我叫好而已。”

“我一直都觉得你是个很厉害的人呀，会跟自己想要的东西死磕到底，我很羡慕。所以不久前看到Produce 101 Japan的参赛招募启事时，我就报名了，毕竟OO酱这么一生悬命地为了梦想一直不懈地争取，而我如果连踏出第一步去够的勇气都没有，也实在是太窝囊了吧？”

“这次去东京，实际上是为了参加最后一轮海选的，然后……”我心里咯噔一下，下意识地攥紧了衣裙。快说啊，然后什么呢？-- 脑海里的一个我这么想着 -- 给个痛快吧别折磨我了；别说了别说了 -- 另一个声音则摇着头，捂住了耳朵 -- 让时间就停在这一刻吧。 

“然后，甄选合格了，节目组通知马上就要去韩国开始合宿。”

他转过头，我们四目相接。即使心里有了铺垫，他说出最后一句话的一瞬我的脑中还是立刻一片空白。安藤的眉头不动声色地纠在一起，看不出是什么情绪，但漆黑的瞳眸深处有着我的目光怎么也无法穿透的阴翳。我仿佛在凝视阴天的大海，越是用力想要找到平日晴朗时明晰的天际线，那道边界就越是模糊，直到眼睛再无法分辨出远处的那一片涌动的灰色究竟是沧海还是薄云。

“啊，那太好了……”是啊，这真的是再棒不过的消息了。或许以后，安藤诚明就再也不只是个会唱歌的船舶工程师了，他会被成千上万的人看到，了解并喜爱，会得到来自无数粉丝比哗哗的海浪和KTV的沙球更为澎湃和热烈的回应。为他高兴吧 -- 我试图说服自己，脑中却不断地浮现靠在校门口的黑皮顺毛少年腼腆的笑容，伴着夜色下轻快悠然的青涩歌声 -- 只属于我俩的记忆片段如潮水般汹涌，轻易冲垮了我不堪一击的淡然。我努力让自己显得开心，毕竟，作为即将进入一个以严苛的恋爱禁止令而著名的学校的我，又哪里来的立场和资格吐露这无从说起的私心呢。

“是啊，我真的很高兴。不过，以后要见面就很难了吧。”他的话尾带着似有若无的叹息，我想尽力咧开一个笑容，嘴角却只是极其不自然地抽搐了一下。

“所以在这之前，还有一件事……”

我越垂越低的头忽然被托腮捧起，带着一点颤抖，安藤诚明的唇覆上了我的，他吻得很生涩，轻轻的没有压迫感，浓密的眼睫战栗着摩挲着我的脸。世界一下子静止，平和得只剩下宁静的海风拂过我的长发。

“就是这个。”良久，唇间的触感消失了，安藤睁开双眼，那里清澈见底，方才的阴霾全部消散了。他顿了顿，有些手足无措地说，“可以吗？”

在一切开始，也是一切结束之前，让我彻彻底底地放纵这一次吧。

我没有说话，两人唇瓣的再次相接代替语言给出了我的回答。安藤诚明愣了一下，随即猛地拦腰把我拥入怀中，他的舌尖探入我的齿间，唇齿交融中，温柔地轻咬我的下唇。

我被拥抱叠在胸前的双臂挣脱了出来，如久旱的植物遇到甘霖，向上划过亚麻衬衫松开的纽扣，划过裸露在领口并不纤细的锁骨，划过因喘息而浮出青筋的脖颈，划过仅凭触觉就知道已经通红的耳朵。我的指尖仿佛无师自通，不慌不忙的游走着，变成伊甸园里的那条蛇，穿过理智建起的重重荆棘，吐着信子盘上那罪恶的欲望果实。

安藤诚明的身体在我的撩拨下愈发地燥热起来，他托住大腿将我抱起，径直走进舱内的船员休息室，踢开地上散落的工具，把我放在床上。安藤从我的唇上抽离，绵长而濡湿的吻终于刚告一段落，又落在我平坦的小腹上。初始时还是轻柔的，一路向上，那些吻渐渐变得密集而无序，粗重的呼吸激起肌肤的酥麻，扩散到全身。

我的上衣被一把掀开，有些粗糙的大手覆上小巧的乳房，天造地设般的合适。长年的机械工作让安藤的手指积了些茧子，虽然他已经足够温柔，单是指尖抚过无人触摸过的胸前的粉红，就足以让我堵在身体里的呻吟收不住地溢出喉咙。显然是被我的逐渐失控更加激起了情欲，我右乳上的揉搓变得越发粗重起来。另一边，安藤的右手从我的膝盖窝慢慢抚上大腿根部，大力地揉捏着。“这里会很舒服吧。”他玩味般舔舐吸吮着左乳，舌头在樱桃的周围打着圈。

身体各处此起彼伏的快感，早已折腾得我欲仙欲死。下身的禁地还未被触碰，爱液就已经不管不顾地涌出身体，浸湿了薄薄地内裤。我咬着嘴唇，噙着泪看着从下方紧盯着我的那双被欲望烧红的眼睛“我想…想要你…安藤君。”

安藤诚明眼里的最后一丝理智在听到我喊出他的名字后瞬间消散了。他扒下自己的下着，早已胀大的性器跳了出来，布满了青筋。我的内裤被褪下，留在小腿上，他高高抬起我的双腿架上肩膀，扶住粗壮的下身对准我的小穴就闯了进来。

甬道早已被浸润，安藤诚明的进入没有受到过多的阻碍，便冲进了那圣殿的最深处，径直顶到花心。滚烫的阴茎瞬间将我的空虚填满，我毫无防备地尖叫了出来。安藤一手抱住我的腿，一手掐住纤细的腰肢，在我的身体里毫不留情地冲撞着。我的意识随着他一次又一次越来越快，越来越重的顶弄终于分崩离析，山洪般的快感淹没了彼此，伴随着我的尖叫和抽搐，安藤低吼着，在最后一刻抽出，浓白的半稠液体在我赤裸的身体上落下斑斑点点。

\------------------------------------------

简单的清理后，我们面对面相拥在狭小的单人床上。月光透过舷窗照进船舱，经过安藤诚明的瞳仁流入我的眼眸。他抬手将我凌乱的发丝轻轻捋到耳后，笑意遮不住地从眼里溢到嘴角：“我想要给很多人幸福，也想给你幸福。我觉得我能做到的。”

我用手指戳了戳他的酒窝，弯弯浅浅的一汪，像个小月牙。

“总会有圆满的一天的，月亮也好，你我也好。”

END.


End file.
